The witches you failed to burn
by Cheezpleez
Summary: Egon has never believed his families off the wall stories about warlocks and witches in his family. After his mothers passing he and Ray uncover some things that may very well change his mind but at what cost
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own ghostbusters

* * *

"You know there is witchcraft in your blood"

The words had been swirling around in Egons dreams. An argument constantly had with his mother and continued by Ray. He was a man of science as far as he was concerned what was considered witchcraft by one generation was merely science they didn't understand at the time. There was always a logical answer, and yet since his mother's passing a month ago he couldn't seem to shake those words. What was generally taken as a playful jest at his oftentimes serious demeanor was now almost sounding like a warning. Was it really? Or was it stress and grief changing his perception.

He had been putting off going to her house to clean things out, not for lack of help but because he just wasn't ready for that. Emotionally speaking he always had adifficult time with stressful situations. Ray and Pete had be extremely helpful when planning final arrangements but he wasn't sure how they would handle this. Part of him just wanted to hire a company to take it all away and be done but deep down he knew he couldn't do that even if he did not intend to keep it he couldn't just send it away without seeing what was there. His mom was bestowed with many family heirlooms and antiques after the passing of several other family members including his uncle cyrus who had only been gone a year prior to her passing. It seemed like his family had managed to average one death in the family per year with exception of some distant cousins he had no remaining immediate family. A fact he nearly dreaded to think of. Even for him the subject of one's own mortality could be pretty intimidating especially since his job gave him a glimpse into the possibilities there after.

Busting jobs had been pretty quiet recently however business at the bookstore was at an all time high. Seems the occult and the supernatural were the current fad with the younger crown and Ray's Occult was one of the few stores that wouldn't kick them out, a business decision that worked out in their favor as many other the "loitering kids" eventually saved up the money to buy the books they were spending their time there reading. Ray had even allowed for the now empty overflow room to become a meeting space for group meetings. This was something Egon felt was playing with fire as it seemed to blur the line between a healthy fascination and the beginnings of a fanatic cult, however it was not his call he just helped with the shop when things were slow at the firehouse. For the past few week now there were three young women who were at different time always in the shop always while he was working and they always found a reason to come talk to him. It started out as small talk "how's the weather, do you have this book, ect." but this week the questions became more probing and personal. Things people who aren't at least on familiar terms should be asking about. He had addressed the issue to ray who laughed it off with 3 star struck women who happened to be fond of him but, after the current line of questions he couldn't help but think it wasn't exactly some idle fascination. He figured it might be best to just ignore them until they got the message and left him alone. He wasn't trying to be an ass and while all three were very pretty he just wasn't interested and didn't really see anything good coming from giving complete strangers personal information.

The silent routine went on for about 2 weeks before the three stopped coming to the store all together. Ray wasn't particularly happy that egon had scared of not one but 3 potential customers but he also understood that it wasn't all his fault. He had finally managed to talk Him into going to his mothers for the weekend to at least start going through the items she left behind. It wasn't an easy feat either as he went so far as to say its too busy to leave the store, thankfully there was a simple solution. Ray owns it ray decides when its open so he posted they would be closed for a few days leaving Egon with absolutely no way out. No on likes cleaning out a loved ones house it can be a bitter and painful experience but it will only get harder if he didnt deal with it. Besides who knows what they would find. His family had a really rich and exciting history whether Egon believed it or not his mother often spoke of family members that were associated with witchcraft and even witch hunting which Ray often teased was not that much different from Egons ghostbusting work, so maybe she was onto something. He had to admit he was gonna miss her as well. Mrs Spengler was a wonderful and caring woman who was quickly trying to feed and care for anyone she felt needed it. Several summers while in college Ray would stay with Egon rather than go home. For him the place was practically home. He quickly finished tossing a few things in his back and headed for the car where Egon was waiting looking like he was headed to the gallows rather than his mother's house. He smiled and placed a hand on Egons shoulder " _Cheer up Egon you have a whole weekend away from Peter."_ a voice carried from the office nearby " _Hey! I heard that. Maybe you won't find that as funny if i change all the locks while you are gone."_ Egon managed a small smirk. Even he couldn't help but smile when someone messed with Peter. Perhaps Ray was right maybe he did need to get this over with and neither of them were getting any younger so why wait. It was a 4 hr drive from new york city but ray swore he could make it 3 with a short generally meant add at least an hour and a half because Rays shortcuts never ended up being shortcuts. Sure enough the 4 hour trip took 6 but they managed to find their way there eventually with Ray cursing his map most of the trip. They stopped at a diner and were able to get directions from a waitress who mentioned that the new highway that came through cause some of the roads to change and offered Ray a new map complete with her phone number on the back. Flattered and a little bit flustered with the gesture Ray thanked her paid the check and they left. From the diner it was only an hour or so away from the house and after being in a car most of the day

Egon could honestly say he was happy to see it knowing there was a comfy bed waiting for him at the end of the day. As they exited the car something in the air made the hairs of the back of his neck stand up. He couldn't quite tell what it was but he felt like something wasn't right, like they were not welcome here. He had never experienced that before. He was aware that theneighbors had never been too friendly with them and that everyone mostly kept to themselves. As he grabbed his bag from the trunk he was startled by a sharp gasp let out by Ray who wasalready up the drive to the poarch and had frozen at the top step. " _E...Egon… you um…. Might wanna take a look at this…"_ He hurried with his bag up the drive to meet Ray.

There on the front door someone had painted in red the Word traitor followed with a black pentagram it looked recent too. If this was someone's idea of a joke it wasn't funny. It was about dusk but there were neighbors out and about sitting on their porches and taking walks. The paint still glistening, told Egon someone had to have seen someone at his house He wanted answers now. Without a word he turned and walked down the drive to the neighboring house where he had just seen someone walk in the door.

As he approached the door he saw the inhabitant peek out the window draw the curtains and turn off the lights. He knocked anyway but there was no answer only silence. He continued to pound on the door. Finally a young woman brandishing a baseball bat opened the door. " _Don't you know when you aren't welcome?"_ she spat at him. he wasn't in the mood for this. Someone had to know who painted on the door. He was stressed and tired and frankly not in a pleasant mood this was just the icing on the shitty cake. He snatched the bat from her hands " _maybe i'm just a little stubborn right now, i saw you sitting on your porch, so who did you see on mine because my door is painted and it's still very wet so i find it pretty hard to believe you didn't see anyone around_." ray had raced over when he heard the commotion not sure if he should step in or not. Without so much as a sound there was suddenly a large figure on the porch holding Egon up byhis throat. A low rumbling voice spoke " _you would do well to leave now._ " as if he was a rag doll,the figure tossed Egon over the hedges and onto the sidewalk. Ray stood terrified when the figure turned towards him " _You….. Keep your friend in check. Finish your business and leave_ " Ray didn't have to be told twice he quickly ran to collect Egon who was still trying to pick himself up off the ground. Ray could see his hip took most of the impact and was bleeding through his pants his shirt was also torn at the elbow and the wrist… ew that didn't look good. While nothing was broken through the skin it was definitely not right. Egon was now up and had wheeled around to see the other houses on his street had all gone mostly dark and no one was outside now. There was an eerie almost haunting feeling in the helped Egon to the house before they made any more trouble.

Egon was shaking although Ray couldn't figure if it was fear or anger at this point. He didn't get a good look at the person who tossed him off the property but the looked huge almost inhuman from his perspective and while Egon wasn't the strongest guy around he also wasn't exactly easy to toss around. He was searching around thekitchen for the first aid kit he knew had been there. Egon sheepishly shuffled in and sat at the kitchen table. It was only now in a better light that ray could see just how scared Egon his left side from his hip down his pants were torn revealing a scrape from most likely the pavement it didn't look too serious but it did look painful. He found the kit and turned to look at the full damage. He saw there on egons throat a thick black imprint of a hand. It almost looked burned into his skin. He noticed Now that he was gasping for his breath tears streaming as he almost looked like he was pleading with an imaginary being who was showing him no mercy. He had begun to lose all color. Ray ran over dropping the first aid box on the floor. It was almost as if the clattering sound had scared he invisible attacker away. The mark on his throat had now turned a purple bruised color as the grip on his throat disappeared. Egon put his head in his hands letting out a small frightened whimper. It seemed like everything and anything Egon had been holding back emotionally let loose right there.

He turned to Ray his face gaunt and distressed. _"We have,_ _ **I**_ _have, made a horrible mistake coming here. We need to do what we can and leave. I can't explain it but its like some force wants me gone one way or another_ " Egon was shaking horribly and nearly rocking on the chair. Ray had seem him upset but never like this. Whatever was happening here he felt the woman next door had something to do with it. Maybe they should have brought some gear. Perhaps she had actually managed to train a ghost as her personal bodyguard. " _What or who tossed you off the neighbors porch? Tell me about it maybe we can call Winston and Pete and…"_ Egon had begun to shake his head. " _No this isn't something they need to deal with. We need to finish here and go forget what you saw on theporch it was not meant for you to see."_

* * *

 _Its been a while since i nave done anything fanfiction let alone ghostbusters fics. Hope you enjoy theres pleanty more to come_


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own ghostbuster :(

A small figure silently crept out into the night gently across the well maintained lawns and down a trail to a small old victorian house. The rusted gates opened as if on their own at her approach. As she neared the house she walked quickly as if worried someone would see her clad in black walking in the dark. She carefully wrapped on the door and was quickly answered with a swift opening of the door and slipping inside without a word.

Inside there were several other men and women all gathered around watching her entrance expectantly. She sat at the nearest available seat and with that attention turned to a gentleman standing at the center of the room. He proceeded to clear his throat and address the gathering " _Well i see Morgan has arrived finally"_ he shot a brief glare at the young woman who had come in. " _now what can you tell us from your altercation this evening is anything different from what your coven sisters have told you?"_ she surveyed the room and rose from her chair. " _Well my sisters had said that there was no real evidence of supernatural power residing in Mr. Spengler however that seems to have changed. Humphry should have easily been able to kill him this evening even if his abilities were minimal."_ the gentleman nodded " _thank you morgan that's an important update and please do not name your demoic familiars they are not are entities that are gracious Enough to help us in our work."_ She bowed her head a little and continued _"my guess is that he has finally accepted the fact that he is the head of what's left of the Spengler family whether he knows the burden of that task remains to be seen. I also get the feeling that the passing of Mrs spengler removed and final protective defences place over him. While she herself was not a practitioner of witchcraft she did make promises to her husband to protect the family when at all possible. She was the last foolish line of defence. Now you have an untrained warlock with unimaginable power and no control. However there is one small problem… a non magical saw humph- er my familiar this evening. I thought he had come alone i wasn't aware he had brought his friend with him."_ there was a brief murmuring throughout the room. " _My hope is that he will think it was just a person that he couldn't get a good look at. I know Spengler got a pretty good look at him but he is in too much shock to be able to recall the exact features. I think this is the first time he has really seen the true form of a demonic entity. Until now he was protected with the ability to see things as a mortal but that veil has officially been lifted. I will keep an eye on them while here if he pokes around too much we can eliminate him but for now i think it's best to see just what he knows or thinks he knows."_ With that they all nodded in agreement and began to rise from their seats and file out. Morgan was about to leave when the gentleman that had been speaking called her aside. " _Yes Daniel?"_ She hated being called aside it generally meant more work for her that she honestly didn't want. " _Morgan, as a member of the Kestrel clan you have an obligation to destroy the spengler family once and for all. We are counting on you and your sisters to do what needs to be done by whatever means possible. You may have to get your hands dirty. Now be safe walking home, until we meet again"_

With that he was gone in a black puff of smoke. She was somewhat jealous of the older witches and warlocks who could do that. Her sisters had nearly perfected it but had been working for nearly 100 years on it. She was young enough that she still had a ways to go before she was able to move between places like that. For now conventional methods such as brooms and cars would have to do. While she hated to admit it, the advent of the automobile was a welcomed form of travel as sometimes the weather is not the greatest to fly. Her father was able to be caught and executed because he insisted on flying in foul weather after that her sisters and her made the promise to each other that they would not risk flying in poor weather. Even the mortals with their airplanes had the sense to stay grounded then.

The spengler family had a rich and wretched history of hunting their own kind as well as any other non mortal creature whether it be witches, werewolves , or even sirens. Their name was likened with that of the van hellsing family except in their case they were blood traitors. While the Van hellsings were a clan of well trained mortal hunters each and every spengler had used their abilities and knowledge to hunt down his kin. This Egon was no different as he caught ghosts for a living and was paid for it even celebrated for it. She was shaking with rage as she thought of all that the spengler family had taken from her including her grandmother and her parents. Part of her had hoped she and her sisters would have their revenge but now that the chance was upon them was she really up to the challenge? While he may be untrained in even the most basic of magics that takes decades to truly master his lineage could provide a natural talent for it. If she had a say in it everything would end right now while he was surrounded by those who his family betrayed. This neighborhood was as old as they come and while the houses changed with the times the families within them did not. What was once a haven for witches and warlocks looking for a place to settle was not a reminder that one of their own kept them under their thumb in the exact way they had tried to escape. With luck they would be freed from the tyranny of the spengler family and free to do as they please.


	3. Chapter 3

Still dont own it

Ray had convinced Egon to try and rest and they would see what they could do in the morning. He knew that the trip in cost them a lot of time when they got lost and the incident upon arrival was too much. He knew Egons wrist was probably broken but for now he bandaged it best he could. Egon was talking somewhat nonsense here and there he couldn't take him to a hospital like that he would be committed in a heartbeat. He figured it best they both get some rest and start fresh the next day it would be good for him he would see.

Egon found it impossible to sleep. He was still shaken by the thing he saw. It filled him with a terror he hadn't felt since the marshmallow man incident a few years prior. He couldn't tell Ray what he had seen if his life depended on it. He could only describe how it made him feel. He felt like he had seen his own death in the eyes of the creature. He is certain he nearly did he did not remember entering the kitchen. He remembers being tossed off the porch but after that he doesn't know what happened it's gone from his memory all except fear. His stomach flipped at the mere thought of it. He felt like he was literally going to die unable to breath unable to see pleading with whatever had him desperately trying to cry out only for the noise to be choked up in his throat. The nights was going to be long he had the urge to pack up and leave now yet Ray was adamant they stay. After all they did spent the entire day driving there. Perhaps Ray was right tomorrow was after all another day.

Once Ray was sure Egon was asleep he crept downstairs to the study. Egons mother never really allowed them in there even as adults. He figured whatever was going on might be in there somewhere and he had a hunch where to look or at least when to look. As he slowly opened the door and crept into the room he was amazed at what he saw. Bookshelves lining every wall with volumes upon volumes of old and tattered tomes many looked like they were hundreds of years old. The air in the room was stuffy and stale showing it has been years since it was actually inhabited. There was a particularly battered book sitting by the desk so he figured that may be just as good a place as any to start. As he walked further into the room he could feel the tension in the air as if the room itself knew he wasn't supposed to be there. He cautiously approached the book almost waiting for something to happen. As he picked it up in his hands he almost thought he could feel the tension in the room ease up as if the sense that he was only there to help was understood. As he carefully examined it he saw that it was simply titled history. He had found his starting point. He spent hours leafing through pages reading about Egons entire family. It was no wonder he ended up a ghostbuster his family had been eliminating supernatural threats for literal centuries. Some had methods that were a bit more brutal than others but they all got the job done and where celebrated heroes in their hometowns.

He was vaguely familiar with a few of the Spengler family who were said to have been warlocks but looking at this it seemed that they pretty much all were. With that in mind it was very cleary they used their gifts against their own kind making no hesitation when it came to destroying them. There was accounts of each and every creature vanquished by one of the family. The histories went well into modern times but when it came to Egons grandfather and father's generations it began to taper off and then stopped altogether. He leafed through the empty pages desperately searching for some sort of answer about what happened why had it stopped. In his frantic search though the remaining pages a quick turn of the page resulted in a paper cut. He quickly drew his hand back more so in surprise. He was astounded that after all these years the pages were still crisp enough to cut skin. He returned his attention to the book in from of him and was shocked to see words scrawled across the book as if hidden until the right time.

 _Oct. 1959_

 _I cant keep putting this family at risk. Father is gone a result of a job gone horribly wrong. I can't in good conscience with a son on the way continue this legacy. His mother and i have discussed the matter. All evidence of magic in our family will be hidden his abilities locked away. He hasn't even been born and i Can tell you he will be extraordinary. His magical energies are felt by may who have the gifts we possess but i can not ask this of him. These hunts will end with me. When this is read it will mean we are both long gone from this world and i hope to god My son has someone in his life to watch him and keep him safe I hope to god that protector is the one reading this. When our protections are gone the enemies of our family will not hesitate to strike. The witchwars will come again and i will have willingly left my child unprepared in the hopes they will show mercy that he has no knowledge and no doing in the acts carried out by those before. Those enemies quite literally in our own backyard will begin to make themselves known. My Son heed these words , You cannot win this. it will never end in anything other than pain and loss. Flee from this town burn the house and never ever look back you don't have to save the world anymore_.

Ray say flabbergasted. Just as he went to close the book one last message appeared in a curly feminine handwriting that he knew all too well

carefully examined it he saw that it was simply titled history. He had found his starting point. He spent hours leafing through pages reading about Egons entire family. It was no wonder he ended up a ghostbuster his family had been eliminating supernatural threats for literal centuries. Some had methods that were a bit more brutal than others but they all got the job done and where celebrated heroes in their hometowns.

He was vaguely familiar with a few of the Spengler family who were said to have been warlocks but looking at this it seemed that they pretty much all were. With that in mind it was very cleary they used their gifts against their own kind making no hesitation when it came to destroying them. There was accounts of each and every creature vanquished by one of the family. The histories went well into modern times but when it came to Egons grandfather and father's generations it began to taper off and then stopped altogether. He leafed through the empty pages desperately searching for some sort of answer about what happened why had it stopped. In his frantic search though the remaining pages a quick turn of the page resulted in a paper cut. He quickly drew his hand back more so in surprise. He was astounded that after all these years the pages were still crisp enough to cut skin. He returned his attention to the book in from of him and was shocked to see words scrawled across the book as if hidden until the right time.

Oct. 1959

I cant keep putting this family at risk. Father is gone a result of a job gone horribly wrong. I can't in good conscience with a son on the way continue this legacy. His mother and i have discussed the matter. All evidence of magic in our family will be hidden his abilities locked away. He hasn't even been born and i Can tell you he will be extraordinary. His magical energies are felt by may who have the gifts we possess but i can not ask this of him. These hunts will end with me. When this is read it will mean we are both long gone from this world and i hope to god My son has someone in his life to watch him and keep him safe I hope to god that protector is the one reading this. When our protections are gone the enemies of our family will not hesitate to strike. The witchwars will come again and i will have willingly left my child unprepared in the hopes they will show mercy that he has no knowledge and no doing in the acts carried out by those before. Those enemies quite literally in our own backyard will begin to make themselves known. My Son heed these words , You cannot win this. it will never end in anything other than pain and loss. Flee from this town burn the house and never ever look back you don't have to save the world anymore.

Ray say flabbergasted. Just as he went to close the book one last message appeared in a curly feminine handwriting that he knew all too well

 _Egon while you can't begin to understand what life was like before you came along i know that through it all your father would be proud of the man you became magic or not you have saved the world on many occasion and even faced those he thought would soon destroy you. Your friends are good to you keep them. Keep them safe let them keep you safe and don't be afraid to do what you feel is right for you. No matter your choices you make I love you and since i know you won't be the first to find this book, Raymond, take care of him I'm thankful he met you and Peter all those years ago he did notile you can't begin to understand what life was like before you came along i know that through it all your father would be proud of the man you became magic or not you have saved the world on many occasion and even faced those he thought would soon destroy you. Your friends are good to you keep them. Keep them safe let them keep you safe and don't be afraid to do what you feel is right for you. No matter your choices you make I love you and since i know you won't be the first to find this book, Raymond, take care of him I'm thankful he met you and Peter all those years ago he did notdeserve a life of loneliness._

 _Love forever, Mom_

At this point ray could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. Egons mom was a wonderful woman. He had never met Egons father as he had passed just before he had begun college. It was hard but he knew that Egon needed to see this in the morning. He needed to know that something was coming. For now he had the answers he needed and his eyes began to grow heavy. He made his way to the spare room to get some sleep even if just for a few hours.


End file.
